


In Which V Gets Busy (With Some Help)

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [9]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Summary: “If you saw me perform, back in the day. Would you scream my name?”“Mm. During the concert, or after?”“Both. Obviously."
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	In Which V Gets Busy (With Some Help)

Attempting to cuddle with the near-intangible image of the dead frontman of a 70-year-old rock band while listening to the music of said band was...odd. Nice. But odd.

V was getting better at “touching” Johnny. It was a mix of carefully hovering her hand just on the edge of his image, and convincing her brain, through visual feedback and pure imagination, that Johnny’s body  _ was _ a solid object, actually. Plus lots and lots of concentration. It was a lot easier for  _ him _ to “touch”  _ her _ , simply a matter of him manipulating her synth eyes to overlay his image onto her body. Any physical sensation that he felt was some combination of his mind and her own.

One of the few things they had gotten pretty good at was holding hands.

V was focusing very intently on imagining the feel of every minute detail on Johnny’s cybernetic hand, barely listening to the music in the background. She’d just reached the index finger when Johnny broke her focus.

“I wish you could have been there,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“One of our concerts. Wish you could have seen me in my element.” His face was a complicated mask of melancholy and longing, but overshadowed by the smallest smile.

“Yeah,” V breathed. “Who knows, maybe I’ll still have a chance. We find you a body, you get the band back together…”

“I could dedicate a song to you.”

“I could thrown my panties on the stage…” V mused

“Would you scream my name?”

“Mm. During the concert, or after?”

“Both, obviously. Gotta stroke my ego  _ and _ my cock,” Johnny smirked.

“Oh, wait a minute.” V had an idea. She made her way over to her closet and found the Samurai world tour shirt, initially bought as a joke, but now among her prized possessions. She slipped it on and turned back to Johnny, adopting her best groupie impression. “Oh Johnny, I’m your biggest fan! Will you please take me backstage and fuck my brains out?”

Johnny’s image flickered out and he appeared in front of her with his hands on her hips. “Anything for my biggest fan,” he purred.

V looked to where his hands met the curve of her waist and focused intently on the touch. She closed her eyes and...there. She could feel his touch, as clear as if his hands were truly there, brushing across her hip, towards her thigh…

Her eyes snapped open and she beckoned towards the bed. “Go,” she ordered.

Johnny’s smirk turned into a grin, before he flickered away. A moment later he was laying on the bed, his head propped up on one arm. V could see his cock pressing against the front of his pants and cursed that she wasn’t able to free it herself.

“Fuckin’ hell, I’d give anything to be able to suck you off,” she groaned, crawling onto the bed next to him.

“Wow V, really taking that fangirl role to heart.”

“Mm. No, I just really like sucking dick,” V smirked, and leaned in close, her lips almost brushing his. “Now what do I have to do to get you to take that shirt off?” she whispered.

Johnny shimmered in and out, and his chest was bare, but for the ever-present dog tags—just how V liked it. 

“All you had to do was ask, darlin’” Johnny purred. He closed the distance between their lips and V pressed her fingers to her own to reinforce the sensation of his kiss. “Give me your arm” he whispered.

V closed her eyes and pictured her body floating limp in a shallow pool of water. Her right arm was floating lazily beside her and she felt it slowly going numb until it lost all feeling. 

Her right arm was now in Johnny’s control. It was his, as he moved the hand moved slowly across her stomach and up between her breasts. He traced a finger along her clavicle and a moan escaped from her lips, then another, growing louder as he slipped beneath her shirt and cupped her breast. 

“Johnny…” V gasped. 

Johnny lifted his leg over V’s body and straddled her hips, bowing his head to whisper in her ear. “Tell me what you’d do if you could touch me, V.”

“I’d...I’d run my fingers through your hair,” she gasped, as Johnny brushed his fingers over her nipple. “Grab it by the roots and pull your head back and kiss you. We’d kiss for...til we’re both out of breath.” Every moment she described, she tried her best to picture in her mind’s eye. To  _ feel _ it.

Her hand—Johnny’s hand—moved to her other breast and played at the nipple as she continued. “My body would be pressed to yours. Eventually I’d break the kiss and start kissing down your chest”—Johnny began gliding his hand down her body. V focused and imagined silver fingers inching their way down her neck, over her breasts, down her belly...her own fingers following the same path on his body...”Until I reach your penis.”

“Fuck, V…” Johnny breathed. V heard his breathing get heavier along with her own and a groan left her throat as his fingers slipped under her panties and circled around her clit. She raised her left arm, still in her control, up through her shirt and grabbed her breast as she expected Johnny to start fingering her, but he only kept circling, not quite making contact.

“Johnnyyy,” she whined.

“What’s the matter, V?” Johnny let out a breathy chuckle. “Go on, keep going.”

“ _ Johnny,  _ you fu— _ ah.”  _ His fingers brushed over her clit and the brief moment pleasure sent spasms through her. She heard Johnny moan in time with the waves. But it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough, so she kept going. “I’d wrap my lips around your dick and lick circles over the head and”—finally, Johnny’s fingers closed in on her clit, maintaining small circles and summoning a cry from deep within her. “ _ I’d suck you off til you came—Joh—” _

“There we go,” he growled. Upon her final words Johnny began adding more and more pressure, sending jolts along V’s body as each of her muscles tensed in turn and then all at once. Johnny’s sounds of pleasure in her head, his own _feelings_ of pleasure, timed with her own but ever so slightly different, added to the intensity and V grabbed her tit and her back arched as Johnny brought her closer and closer.

“ _Johnny!”_ she screamed as the orgasm rolled through her. She heard Johnny moan as he came immediately after, the wave of intense feeling on its heals. His pleasure intertwined with hers and the intensity of it all almost reached unbearable heights until slowly, it began to ease off and her muscles relaxed.

“Hm. You lost some detail at the end there.”

V finally opened her eyes and glared at Johnny lying next to her. “I was a little distracted, Johnny.” She was trying to sound annoyed but she couldn’t stop the smile that had taken up permanent residence on her face.

Johnny sat up very abruptly and stared at her. “ _ How _ would you suck me off? Would you bring the balls into it? Would you let m—”

Before he could finish, V lazily threw a pillow at him.  _ Through _ him, rather. “Find yourself a body and you’ll see,” she slurred. Every muscle in her body was completely exhausted, her mind already half asleep. 

Johnny chuckled and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek. “Good night, V,” he whispered, and placed a kiss to her forehead.

In V’s half-dream state, that kiss felt so,  _ so _ real.


End file.
